


Fr+Eng-Nationalism and the EU

by ferix79



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: European Union, Fanfic a school work, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My final that I wrote for my Western Civ class. The topic was to discuss nationalism and how it affected modern Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fr+Eng-Nationalism and the EU

**November 1, 1993**  
  
The clock struck twelve midnight, and twelve loud, brassy chimes rung out into the otherwise silent room as two men sat across from each other in arm chairs. One man, with shoulder length blonde hair, swirled a glad of wine in his right hand, while the other man glared into a cup of impeccably made Earl Grey tea. A bit late for tea, one might think, but the hour was never too late for the nation of England.  
  
"And so it is done." France said, his smooth voice breaking the silence following the clock chimes.   
  
"And so it is." England echoed, taking a sip of his tea. It was beginning to grow cold, he thought with displeasure.   
  
France chuckled, perking up out of his feigned seriousness. "Why so somber, England? We're entering a whole new era as nations—and of relative peace, I would say. It is an honor to have lived so long, to have been sustained for so long as a proud nation by my people. I would think that you would feel the same."   
  
"It's just strange," England shrugged, straightening up in his seat, "for decades—centuries, really—we were all basically on our own. Alliances were formed, and some were broken, but they were nothing compared to this 'European Union'," he said, with some disgust, and set his tea cup aside to make air quotes with his fingers, "A central bank, one currency…it all sounds nothing like fervent nationalism of years past. I thought the Europeans wanted their own  _national_  identities, not a single international one." The man braced himself on the arms of his chair and stood, walking over to the window nearby to gaze out on his capitol, London.   
  
With a slight cock of his head, France, too, set down his glass and stood. "Nationalism, you say? It is not gone—I think— just in the past. The times have changed."   
  
"It's odd that you, the one who started it all, would say something like that. You're the nation you are today due to nationalism."     
  
"Perhaps," he paused, contemplating his words, "But just because I started the trend does not mean I will follow it to my death. And it did, in a way, 'create' who I am today back in 1789, but, just as that was a change in policy, this is, too. We do whatever is best for our people, England, and it is never best to dwell on the past." England had no response for that, and only continued to gaze out onto his city. Feeling the other man's unease, France stepped up next to him and continued.   
  
"But you are right, about the nationalism, that is. And because my people took to it so well, others began to do the same, yes? Italy's Mazzini and Garibaldi used nationalism to their advantage, and only with the support of nationalistic troops did the boys finally become a united nation. And Prussia fought a war—several, actually—to unify Germany. The only way he and Bismarck had the ability to accomplish that was through nationalism, which struck pride into the hearts of the scattered German territories," France turned during his explanation, making his way back over to the arm chair to retrieve his glass of wine, "And without those two, the World Wars wouldn't have been much, now would they?" He took a sip from the glass, ending on a dry and bitter note.   
  
England snorted in response—it was almost funny, how what, at one time, unified the nations also nearly tore them apart.   
  
"If Italy and Germany had not been all wrapped up in Mussolini and Hitler's nationalism, the world would be a very different place," the Englishman turned to half-face the other nation, still sipping at his wine, "But, in that same vein, we wouldn't be standing here conversing about the European Union if it wasn't for them, either."   
  
Replacing the glass on the small side table, France nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Yes, it's a never-ending paradox, isn't it?" England nodded, and silence fell between the two of them for a few minutes, England still gazing out onto the lit up city and France closing his eyes, enjoying the calm while it was there.   
  
"Ireland also had quite a few nationalist groups, didn't he?" France knew the answer to the question and he had been enjoying the silence, but despite himself he still could not pass up an opportunity to tease England, "Right before the first World War?"   
  
"Oh please, don't remind me," England groaned, "His stint with the Sinn Fein was ridiculous. I only gave him status as an official republic in 1945 because I was too exhausted to deal with him any longer and because America wouldn't shut up. Stubborn git…" the nation shook his head. At least his brother was off his back, now, "Oh, and you still haven't come up with a good response for my original inquiry. The EU  _is not_  nationalism, and it's very strange from the Europe of old."   
  
France laughed, the rick noise filling the room and grating on England's nerves. "Oh, you underestimate me, England. Is the EU nationalism? Well, it is and it is not at the same time," England turned to glare at him, not willing to deal with the other man's riddles so late at night, "don't fret, I'll explain." He said, with another laugh and a smile. England rolled his eyes.   
  
"So, the EU itself, no, it is not nationalism. It is more, I would say, internationalism, because it bands the majority of Europe together as a group of likeminded nations and works for the benefit of all. The idea of the EU, though, supports nationalism within the individual member nations. As you said before, no Englishman wants to be placed under the cultural umbrella of a Frenchman—he wishes to keep his own language and customs and what have you. Plenty of citizens exist within each country that wish to keep a solid national identity, and the EU only makes that desire stronger." He held up a fist, emphasizing his resolve, "The EU serves our international need and our national ones, but at the same time."   
  
Silence stretched between them after France's explanation, but eventually England turned, a light smirk on his lips. "I didn't know you could be so eloquent, frog." France's only response was to laugh at that, and soon England turned his eyes back to the window.   
  
"I'm attempting to convey the fact that, despite this 'partnership', I still hate you, if you didn't catch that." he droned, rolling his eyes at the other man's laughter.   
  
"As you would say, live and let live, Angleterre."

**Author's Note:**

> -Mazzini and Garibaldi are two important figures in the uniting of Italy.  
> -Prussia did indeed fight several wars to unite Germany, the last being the Franco-Prussian war of 1870.  
> -The people of Germany and Italy were, of course, either wrapped up in Hitler's stunning speaking abilities or forced to listen to Mussolini's fascists just prior to WWII.  
> -Ireland's Sinn Fein party was part of a big push for nationalism in the early 1900s. British authorites eventually (brutally) quelled the uprising and hung Sinn Fein's leaders to scare the Irish people.  
> -The European Union came into effect on Nov 1, 1993, and this is when that takes place, of course.


End file.
